


It's A Process

by just_about_that_relationship (itsmeash)



Series: Kastle drabbles [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/just_about_that_relationship
Summary: No way was this going to be how the truth about Karen and Frank came out.





	It's A Process

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "You f'ing branded me, I have hickeys everywhere."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Punisher or Daredevil. I just like to play around with the characters at times.

_"You fucking branded me, I have hickeys everywhere!"_

Karen had never been one to use such strong language, but as she stared at the sight in front of her, she couldn't not curse.

"How am I suppose to explain all of these?!" Karen exclaims, turning away from the mirror to half glare at Frank. "Foggy will know these are hickeys and Matt will catch on to the sound of my voice if I end up lying."

"You're a good liar."

"I can lie, yes," she agrees. "But the hickeys are proof that I am lying."

Frank shrugs. "Maybe you can wear a scarf?"

Karen's eyes widen. "Are you serious?" she asks sarcastically. "There is a heatwave going on out there. Letting them see the hickeys would be better than dying from heat exhaustion."

"Exactly."

"You did not really just do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ugh! You can be such a frustrating asshole at times."

Frank grins at her. "But I'm your frustrating asshole."

"I hate you!"

"You love me."

"Debatable."

"Debate all you want to. We both know where you will land."

Karen mock glares, and sticks her tongue out at him. "I'm going to go see if I have any concealer that'll hide these."

"You don't have to keep hiding me," Franks calls after her.

Karen peeks around the corner. "I'm aware of that. However, we both know you prefer to lay low. And I would prefer to ease into telling my friends that not only am I dating The Punisher, but that we're living together." Karen gives him a pointed look that tells him not to argue with her. "It's a process that takes time."

"If you say so."

"Get in here and help me cover up these hickeys!"


End file.
